


EXO'rdium

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Chanyeol had invited you to watch EXO's concert, The EXO'ridium, thinking that you'll get a kick of having front row seats backstage, but what he didn't expect was just how much watching him would effect you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut.

You toss your head back, small inaudible moans coming from your mouth, the disheavied image that you've envisioned of your boyfriend's handsome face plaguing your conscience. You were so close too and given that you weren't too enthused about ending yet, only made the heat in the pit of your belly tighten.

You gasp Chanyeol's name the closer you reach that heaven known as your orgasm, your legs spreading wider on reflex, toes curling. The wave of unyielding pleasure didn't nearly last as long you hoped for your body quickly spasms in the bliss of your satisfaction. You cry your boyfriend's name one last time, fingers digging into the couch cushion before they finally relax. However, having been too overtorn with your beautiful white haze, you hadn't realized of the person standing at the door before you.

It wasn't like you didn't want to get caught, because honestly what would be the fun in that, no you Initially left it unlocked, therefore the person before you could see; could witness your situation. And that he had.

Chanyeol continues to stare at you with a shocked look on his face, his mouth ajar in utter disbelief. You couldn't help the grin that grows upon your lips at his wonderful reaction, of how adorably cute he looked. Slowly you trudge over towards him, giving more sway to your hips then necessary, before you're yanking the perplexed man by his loose shirt further into the room, forcing him down half his height where you crash your lips against his. It was rushed and lust driven, there being no passion even for the slightest, but that was the point. You wanted him to feel your frustration, to taste it.

With the door shut you push him back, pressing your body against his taller leaner one. Chanyeol gasps at your sudden action, knowing all to well what got you like this, and if he were to be truthful you knew he'd spill just how much he was enjoying it.

And as though he read your mind, Chanyeol smirks, regaining what composure was lost and kisses you in return. He tangles his hand through your hair, the other tightly wrapped around your small waist. A moan erupts from your locked lips at his welcomed acknowledgment, you leaning further up on your tip toes for better access.

Chanyeol wasted no time before he's deviling his tongue down your throat, already making it hard to breathe. Unfortunately, far too soon your boyfriend pulls back to capture your lost oxygen. Naturally from how turned on you was could care less about a little problem such as that so in advance you lean back on your toes and kiss him again, this time swallowing him. Though unlike before, you go slow bringing more passion to it than lust. Chanyeol had no objections for he complys, his lips moving in time with yours, teeth biting down at your swelled lips.

Once the kiss ends however you look up, staring into his dark eyes, your heartbeat picking up in pace as he looks so much sexier in person then on that TV screen. All sweaty and breathing heavy, your clit just throbs in the desire of his touch, to finish what you clearly desired.

"Did you enjoy the show (Y/N)? By what you were doing I'd say so." Chanyeol grins triumpt, his grip around your back tightening, nails digging into your spine as he pulls you impossibly closer to his aroused body.

You scoff, buring your face in his neck, wrapping your leg around his own, where you push your pussy against his thigh. "I did, now why don't you do something about it." You demand, reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair, lightly tugging back at the strands. "Or would you rather watch me do myself?" Gingerly you nibble at Chanyeol's neck, moaning at the wonderful scent of the mingled cologne and sweat.

You don't give him a chance to answer back as you retreat back to the couch across the room. On your way you pull your dress over your head, your shoes following. You smile gleefully having heard Chanyeol choke on his words before you're turning around to see it for yourself. In your bra and panties you sit down, spreading your legs wide, hands between them. Just teasingly you pull at the strap of your garter, hearing it snap against your skin whence you let it go.

Bitting your lip you smirk as Chanyeol watches you through hungry eyes. Perhaps you shouldn't have choose such a scandalous set. You roll you eyes, a scoff erupting from your throat, yeah, serves him right for teasing you with that rude fucking dance. Those thrusts, those body rolls, those _fucking_ lip bites, you knew he was teasing you and god was it torture. Naturally you did what any girl would in that situation.

Much to your delight it didn't take long before Chanyeol was pushing you down against the arm of the couch, his legs spreading yours apart. He leans down and kisses at your neck, tasting your delicate skin with his teeth. He growls at your taunt and you let out a small moan, digging your fingers into his shoulders. "Fuck (Y/N), if I would've known how much it turns you on to watch our concerts I would bring you more often. Like damn, I can't even begin to explain how fucking sexy you look right now."

"Perhaps next time you should practice that dance on me instead of that cane." You lean up on your elbows to nibble at his earlobe. Chanyeol groans, anticipated. "I promise I'll be a wonderful candidate. Hell I'll even cooperate...if you like?" You hiss, moving your hips up in emphisis against Chanyeol's strained groin, your legs latching behind his own to pull him closer. You wanted to feel his dick against you, to encourage your temptations.

Chanyeol moans at your movements, overwhelmed on how hot and bothered you've gotten from just one simple dance, although he should have seen that coming, you think. Having been too caught up into your thoughts you hadn't realized what Chanyeol had done next and upon feeling it now you toss head back in pleasure, your boyfriend's knee pressing between your legs. He elects forced moans of pleasure out of you.

Chanyeol yanks at your hair, and you whine eager, wiggling underneath him, your clit rubbing against his knee between you. Okay this was far worse, you conclude. Your boyfriend lets you have your fun of rubbing yourself against him, before he eventually pulls away. You groan at the loss, not nearly finished but, Chanyeol shushs you, assuring that he would give you something far better. You didn't doubt it either.

Your boyfriend hastily yanks you down the couch, unsnaping your clips, where he removes your panties and garter belt. He leaves your stockings on however, because you knew how much he loves to feel the silk against his palms when he pounds into your pussy. Of course you don't dare refuse and quickly lift your hips.

With those awful restraints gone, Chanyeol spreads your legs wide, making himself even more comfortable there. He takes in the beautiful sight, your glistening folds begging for something, something he eagerly wants to contribute. You boyfriend licks his lips seductively, smiling wide before he turns his head, feathering kisses up your leg. It wasn't what you were expecting but right about now you honestly could care less, as long as his mouth was on your body, you were fine.

You vastly remember what this felt like, that wonderful mouth pressed against you in places you didn't begin to think were so sensitive until now, of the feel of his breath caressing your gentle skin, god it had been far too long. With him being gone for so long, with his career and everything, your body visably shivers in the desire for more.

Chanyeol observers your every reaction as he moves up, leaving trails of licks and love bites up the bareness of your thighs until he inevitably reaches his destination. You bite your lip, running your fingers through his damp hair, encouraging, begging.

Your boyfriend just smirks at your pleads, internally aching to give you what you seek, interlocking his fingers with yours. You tighten the grip the moment his tongue meets your core, a hoarse moan of bliss erupting from your lips. Chanyeol merely groans at your sounds, pressing his tongue flat against your clit, savoring your wonderful taste that has been long forgotten to him. The hand that rests in his hair tugs harshly in some desperate need of leverage, your legs quivering beside his head.

"Hmm, Chanyeol..." You choke out, bucking your hips against his lips, sweat lightly beginning to litter your body as the rooms temperature suddenly increased in degrees.

Sloppily your boyfriend eats you out, sucking greedily at your already sensitive bud, making ungodly noises the more your own cries increase. He does this for a while, sucking your sweet cum right out of you until he deemed you were ready for him. Which honestly wouldn't be too much longer if he kept up this pace.

Chanyeol drags his tongue across your dripping hole, licking up the sweetness your realising, groaning at the feel of your walls tightening around his tongue as he makes is way in. You pant loudly, cursing in the overwhelming euphoria as Chanyeol literally fucks you with his tongue.

Now moving away from you Chanyeol adds a finger, a cry unexpectedly emerging from within. "Oh, god! Ahh fuck!!" You whine, lip between harsh teeth. Chanyeol enjoys the sight of your current state, overly pleased that it was him who was making you overtorn in bliss. Soon enough he complies with his mouth again.

Chanyeol thrust the finger in fast, groaning at the feel of your slick walls around it, seemingly driving himself insane to the brink of his own control to fuck you senseless. He licks at your swollen clit with the tip of his tongue before he begins lightly nibbling at it. You curse, Chanyeol's hand around yours gripping the delicacy of your fingers as he works both the skilled appendages against you.

Gradually slowing the pace of his thrusts, your boyfriend curls the finger up against your sweet spot and instantly you scream his name, unconsciously pushing his face further against your pussy as you begin to feel your orgasm rush, hips rocking against his face.

Chanyeol obeys the silent need you were producing and goes faster, suckling you clit into his mouth with more force than the finger inside you was. Of course you don't mind you wanted this release, it had been far too long since you have gotten off with anything of Chanyeol's, and if you were to be truthful you wouldn't have came with anything other than that but; when he's gone it obviously can't be helped.

By the time you're on that certain bridge again Chanyeol pulls back, you groaned in disappointment, tears nearly producing from the closeness of reaching satisfaction with your boyfriend. Chanyeol grins at you, that sexy smirk on his face, before he wipes his wet lips with the back of his hand.

Your boyfriend doesn't waste time and leans down, kissing your lips, you leaning up onto your arms for better access. Chanyeol merely takes it as an invitation to reach behind you and remove your bra. You moaned into him at the taste of yourself, feeling his hands pressing against the soft mounds whence he got the last restraints off and thrown somewhere in the room.

Finally Chanyeol proceeds to his own clothing, unbuckling his jeans and pushing himself off you and the couch to remove them completely. You enjoyed the view nonetheless, your eyes pleasantly focusing on the very obvious hard on in his boxsers. Lip between teeth you groan, eager to have him inside you, rightfully where he belongs.

You didn't give Chanyeol the time to finish however, as you pull him down by his waist. Naturally shocked your boyfriend couldn't help but smile, your needy fingers unbuttoning the pesky buttons upon his shirt. You rake what nails you had down his nipples, joyful of the deep husky groan that escapes him. Chanyeol chuckles then pushes you back, your fingers now clawing at his back, begging for that cock that your cunt so very much ached for right now.

Chanyeol's back arches the more your nails dig into his skin, breaking the skin as you leave red marks. Slipping his boxsers down your boyfriend grabs your thigh, placing it beside his waist before he's forcefully thrusting his cock inside you. Gladly you were soaked or else the insertion might of hurt a little. Not that you would have minded, you love the feel of Chanyeol entering you for the very first time, whether it hurts or not.

Moaning in pleasure, Chanyeol starts slow, allowing you to ajust to his size, your walls constricting around him from the forgotten feeling of being filled. Eventually he quickens his pace, burying himself even more deeper inside you with each passing thrust, electing sinful screams out of your mouth that you didn't know existed.

He purposely keeps this rhythm flowing, leaning down to your lips where he kisses you once more, forcing his tongue into your inviting mouth so he could swallow those beautiful noises of yours, whether it be to keep you quiet or just to feel you around his tongue, you weren't sure.

"Ahhh," You moan, breaking the kiss, "Channie... ah fuck!!" Your eyes rolling back as Chanyeol pistions into your pussy harder at the commentary, his own noises rising as your inner walls tighten around him in the desperate need to get off. And with how close you had been before, knew it wouldn't take much before your climax comes to greet you.

Fortunately, you wasn't ready to come yet, so you quickly jerk your hips down, causing your boyfriend to gasp ceasing his current movements from your walls squeezing around him. Having caught his attention you push him back, until he laid on his back. Chanyeol just looks at you confused but he doesn't stop nor question you, much to your delight.

You smile wide, leaning over him. "It's my turn." You purr, "How about I have some fun?" Moving away from Chanyeol's ear you meet his lips, trailing your mouth across his jawline, your tongue in tow behind. Ghosting your breath across his neck you inhale his strong scent, the intoxicating smell lingering even now. Slowly your tongue runs across the producing vain, suckling onto his tender flesh, creating a nasty hickey upon the junction of his shoulder.

Chanyeol groans gruffly at your actions, the thought of being yours turning him on even more. You continue your path down his front with your tongue, leaving butterfly kisses across his stomach, following the trail of hair that leaded to your destination. Chanyeol makes sure to watch, swallowing deeply upon the thought of what you were aiming for. You watch in awe as his cock bobs up against his abdomen in the excitement of you willing mouth.

Grinning you lick a stripe up the side, the tip of your tongue relishing the pleasantness of you and your boyfriend's sex, pre-cum beyond savoring. Chanyeol groans loudly, tossing his head back, adams apple bobbing in his constricted throat as he moans your name. You ears tingle at the breathtaking sound.

Further exploring your temptations you take Chanyeol completely, fluttering your eyes shut at the wonderfulness of your mingled cum. Your slow at your work at first, bobbing your head at a pace Chanyeol deems unforgiving before gradually picking speed. Purposely you drive him nuts, tonguing the underside of his dick with the tip of your tongue when you move back up, watching satisfied as Chanyeol shivers in pleasure, knuckles whitening from the strength of his grip upon the couch. Eventually those hands tangle themselves in your hair.

Chanyeol was noisy as you blow him, though his eyes never left you, he wanted to relish in this sight. Gladly you awknowladge his wishes. Bobbing your head a little faster you pull back, a line of saliva connects to your lips and his cockhead until you lick your lips, moaning low in your throat. You couldn't begins to explain how turned on you was by the sight that welcomed you. You wasted no time before you're back to sucking him.

Your cheeks hollow as you take him even farther, driving his cock as far as you could until you inevitably gagged, immediately retreating for air. You bite your lip, whining out loud when Chanyeol yanks at your hair, scolding you for the sexy look. Merely you chuckle, leaning back down to continue, adding your hand to bring a even greater outcome. Chanyeol curses loudly once you had, bucking his hips up into your mouth, the tip of his dick hitting your gag reflex. Not accidently either.

Upon pulling back for air you suck at his balls, taking them into your hungry mouth, swirling your tongue around them. Inwardly you smirk, licking strips up the underside then moving back. Chanyeol squirms underneath you, more curses heard under his breath, head thrown back against the couch arm.

Chanyeol pulls you back by the back of your hair, you take the hint instantly, hissing in slight pain. Of course you did deserve it for teasing him like you did. Soon enough he pushes you back, towing over your petite form. You smile presently surprised he lasted as long as he did, and to worsen it you sowly glide your tongue across your wet lips, savoring the taste of him that still lingers. Chanyeol growls at your dirty tease and reaches down, taking hold of his slick dick where he forcefully pushes it back inside you. You cry loudly, your walls unforgiving as they clamp down upon the intrusion. "Holy fuck, (Y/N)!" He gasps.

Chanyeol doesn't play around anymore, no he was full bent on lust and you could clearly see that by how he was fucking you. It wasn't nearly as slow and deep as before, now it was rough and fast. Just how you like it.

The room soon becomes a echo of hoarse moans, deep groans, loud cries and heavy pants of breaths. The sounds of sex are not once unnoticed to you, if anything the obscene sounds of your lovemaking just turns you on further. The sounds of skin slapping skin, the beautiful way Chanyeol moans your name in overwhelming ecstasy, god there was nothing more you would change, especially if the outcome of your actions would turn into this every time.

Chanyeol lifts you up from the current position, sitting you in his lap where he fucks you slow and raw. He grabs you ass, moving along with you, thrusting against your already sore pussy but from how good this was you could honestly care less. Your back archs when Chanyeol strikes that wonderful spot within you, his name rolling effortlessly off your tongue. Those hands find your breast, squeezing and massaging, well at least until they get too sensitive from being played with too much.

You throat sores from your ragged cries, and from what you could tell so was Chanyeol's, but neither of you gave a shit nor did it bring you to speed up. Fuck it had been, for what seems forever since you got to fuck your boyfriend, you'll be damned if you were going to come so soon.

Of course saying something and it actually happening are two completely diffrent things. Unfortunately misfortune has your side today as you feel your postponed orgasm nearing. And as much as you would like to hold out knew couldn't, not with how good Chanyeol was fucking you.

In the end you welcome it. Crying out in pleasure, you circle your arms around Chanyeol's shoulders harder, your erratic breaths at the junction of his neck increasing in volume. Voluntary your body begins to tighten, nails digging into his back as you reach your golden peak. You cry Chanyeol's name, your senses numbing, while your walls tighten and constrict around Chanyeol's cock.

Your boyfriend gasps loudly, his own fingers digging into your skin, creating crescents into your hips. He didn't even have to move, your walls alone were enough to bring him over the edge. And as expected your boyfriend moans your name, holding you close as he spills his cum deep inside you, teeth sinking into your neck to quiet herself. You howl in pain, your body shivering as you feel Chanyeol coating your walls in white.

Regaining what sanity you had left, you both fall back against the couch, lightly laughing as you just realize what you've done, and where no less. Chanyeol lays atop of you, sweaty and satisfied, his breathing beyond normal as he tries to steady it. Yours, however, was no better. "How you going to get away...with this one, babe?" You pant.

Chanyeol leans up on his elbows, smiling that gorgeous smile of his at you. "Like I always do, don't. What they don't know won't kill them."

You chuckle, passing your fingers through his hair, tucking the loose strands behind his ear. "Of course."

Chanyeol kisses you gingerly on the lips, smiling against your lips. You chuckle, enjoing the fluffyness you boyfriend portrays after sex. Its when Chanyeol pulls back, slipping out of you that his smile falters. Clearly he hadn't realized how much control he had lost. He looks at you worried, but you just pull him into your embrace. With his head against your breast, you reassure. "Don't worry I won't get pregnant. And if I did I would take full responsibility. I mean we've been together for almost 4 years, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it at least a little?"

Chanyeol lets out a deep shuttering sigh, listening to your slowing heartbeat. "I have but...what if I can't be there for him though? You know with my career and all?"

""Him"?" You repeat.

"Yes 'him'. It will be a boy (Y/N), no buts or questions about it, besides how else will it grow up to be like me?" You couldn't help but laugh, rolling your eyes. You had no objections, mainly because you've always wanted one too.

"You never cease to amaze me babe, you know that?" Chanyeol smiles, pushing himself up and off of you. You follow suit, sitting up. You watch as your boyfriend reaches for his discarded clothes but you stop him short. Reaching forward you pull Chanyeol towards you, circling his middle. You plant gentle peaks on his abdomen. "I love you, Chanyeol, I've loved you yesterday, loved you now, always have, always will."

Chanyeol snickers and you look up at him. "Did you get that off a cereal box?" He just couldn't help himself, you notice.

You push him back, lips in a pout. "Hey! Im being serious right now, Chanyeol why do you have to ruin my moment!"

He laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Chanyeol leans down, wrapping his arms around you. "I still love you far more though."

You roll your eyes, "Bullshit, I've loved you for 8 years so ha." you throw back.

"Okay you got me. Now c'mon lets get dressed before the others blow their tops that I'm fucking you and their not."

"Why would they want to fuck me?" You giggle. now _you_ couldn't help it.

"Chanyeol throws you that look and you couldn't resist the chuckle you let out at his cuteness. "You know what I meant, (Y/N)"

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." You give in. Chanyeol smiles and gives you one last kiss on the cheek before he pulls away to get dressed. You smile, placing your hand on your stomach, hope swelling inside your heart. If only...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
